Ghost Whisperer
by longlivetonight
Summary: Miley is a detective in NYPD. And she can see ghosts. Clues and ghosts go hand in hand in helping her solve the ever twisting murder cases.
1. The Girl From Years Back Part 1

The dusty brown painted wall, the rich fragrance in air and an old man sitting in his arm chair, rocking the chair with whatever energy was left of him, felt like home.

I knelled down near his feet and with lots of effort he turned his face to me. He was getting very old.

'Grandpa…' I whispered. 'I saw one again. And I couldn't do anything to help him..'

'Miley my dear...' he whispered. His green eyes melted into mine. 'My child you can't help every poisoned thing in this world. Let me tell a thing my child, you are such a kind hearted and I know you wish to serve right but when there is not much anything you can do, you should not take the blame.'

His words still didn't seem to sink. Not being able to help them made me angry.

'But that is why I became a cop. When I was eight years and I saw that ghost in our house…that is when you realized that I could see them like you did.' I argued. 'And you helped them, so many of them. And I haven't been able to help a single one.'

He comforted me by putting his hand on my shoulder, just like he used to when I was little. 'You grew up too fast. You grew up to fast.'

He broke the eye contact and his stare gazed away to the past.

'It was only a minute ago when I held you in my arms, small hand cupping my finger, your small eyes lazy to sleep and that small nose of your, so much like your grandma.'

I smiled at him, he was young again. He liked to go back and tell me a memory or two.

'I love you, Grandpa.' I rested my head on his lap. He rode his fingers through my hair.

He was the only one in my life who could make me feel so peaceful. Not my dad, not my family, not my friends. When at eight years old, I saw that ghost; I realized that I was like him. That I too like him had to help them.

When I was twenty three, back two years back, I was given the badge of detective and a team had been allotted to me. Two years went without any ghost sightings, though I was happy with the fact that I could solve murder cases. But then last week had been one crazy long week. I kept seeing ten to twelve of them daily. I tried to approach them but some of them would either run away or ignore me or babble something that I didn't understand. Maybe I wasn't being clear that I wanted to help them. I just wished I could make them see I was there to help, to help them solve their problems and show them the path to the light.

'I need to go now, Grandpa.' I said lifting my head. Work was waiting for me.

'Yeah. And don't worry about them much. Eventually you will be able to help them.'

I was counting on his words. It was the only thing I dreamed of ever doing since I was eight.

I rose on my legs and bent down to drop kisses on both of his cheeks. My heels clicked yet again as I made my way out of the room.

'Miles' his weak voice called out and looked over my shoulder to him.

'Yes Grandpa?'

He turned around to me and whispered loud enough for me to hear;

'Don't lose your mind over this.'

* * *

'Hey what's going on?' I asked Selena, leaning by her desk and sipping out from the cup of ice tea clutched in my hand.

'No new case. I am tired of paperwork.' She complained looking up at me, her eyes soggy and her mascara smudged. She is the fun, adventurous one. She is the one to take a lead and she just gets everything in control. She demands respect as she walks.

'Where are the guys?' I looked around. All I could see where uniformed cops in the precinct, moving around with phones plugged to their ears or taking notes. It was the usual robbery and bar fights complaints episode.

_No murders in New York City, seriously?_

I was not even in the mood to take up any case. My mind was stuck on the ghost I had seen. The ghosts I had seen. They seemed so vulnerable, even confused. Grandpa did tell me that they didn't have a steady memory.

'The ghosts are mysterious and sometimes menacing in the beginning.' I recalled his words. 'When they die and become ghost, their memory becomes dizzy and they need time and help to remember who they are. They are earth bounded and they need to be helped to solve their problems, which is usually finding the one responsible for their death.'

'Joe is getting some coffee and Justin is well flirting with any hot chick available in the precinct.' Selena cursed, grabbing my attention back.

She likes Justin a lot but he seems too busy in making a record of how many girls he can bang in a month. Talking of the devil well…here he came.

'Hey Miley can you believe this? I got this rookie's number. Totally hot, looks like she just hoped out of the hottest reality show. Totally banging her tonight.' Justin grinned at me and Selena.

'I gotta go.' Selena rolled her eyes and throwing a glare at Justin, stomped away.

'Is she mad at me?' Justin asked me.

'Probably.' I started walking to my desk which was adjacent to Selena.

He sat on his desk which was next to mine.

'Why?'

He asks 'why'. This guy is never gonna take the hint.

'I wouldn't know.' I lied.

He just shrugged and turned his chair around to face the computer.

After an hour of working on my computer, going through baseless reports, I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

I turned around thinking it was Justin but my mouth fell open and I felt my stomach drop when I saw the little girl. She could touch me. She was transparent but I could distinguish her colors. She had pale white skin, blue eyes and pinkish blond hair. She had a green sweater on her lean body and a black scarf around her neck.

I was well prepared for this, yet the hair on my neck stood up in shiver, my throat went dry and my heartbeats decided to beat at sixty kilometers per second speed, I swear.

'Hello Miss.' she said in a huffed tone. She was indeed confused.

'Hi. I am Miley. What is your name?' I saw Justin look at me dumb founded. I put my finger on my lips to hush him. He nodded understanding, and I could see fear creeping up on his face. He knew what I was seeing.

'I seem to not know where I am..' she looked around, trying to figure out the place probably.

'It's okay, honey.' I soothed her. 'I will help you. What do you remember last about yourself? Some place you had been to or-'

She disappeared like smoke in air. I frantically turned my neck to scan the whole precinct. No sign of her.

Justin must have realized that the ghost disappeared because he stood up to me asked 'Where did it go?'

'I don't know.'

Frustration began to build in. I missed yet another one. But this time I had a little more. I talked to her.

'Call the team.' I told Justin, who went into alert zone. 'Tell them we have our first ghost-case.'

Joe wiped up the white board and grabbed the marker to start noting down. Selena stood next to me, leaning on the desk and Justin sat on the chair, his laptop on his lap.

'Nope, no missing child report matches her description.' Justin declared his eyes still on the laptop screen.

'Try to increase the timeline.' Joe suggested.

'Wait a miute..' Selena came out of her trance which she had been into in the past five minutes. Yes I was counting.

'Miley, you said that she had a sweater and a scarf on her. Why would anyone put on a scarf and sweater in summer?' That was Selena working.

She was right. The sun had been burning up good for a week probably. So the little girl had been earth bound longer than I assumed.

'Increase the timeline.' I heard Joe tell Justin. His fingers worked up on the keypad, followed by a disappointed remark.

'Miley browsing database with just her description is giving us a dead end. I need at least her name.' Justin explained.

I needed time alone. I walked away from the group to the coffee room. I sat on a chair, taking my face into my hands.

If she was here for a long time she had to know her name atleast. Grandpa said it was different with every ghost; some could remember their identity in a day or in a week or some could take years.

'Hi.'

I heard the same sweet chime. I looked up and felt my hair on my neck rise up again as I was face to face with her again.

'Hey. What is your name, sweetheart?' I asked without wasting anytime.

'Olivia Stanley.' She smiled up at me. 'I am going to the park now.'

She informed me and disappeared again through the walls. I ran to the others who were still there, talking about the case.

'Her name is Olivia Stanley.' I said urgently to Justin.

He worked his fingers on the keypad and in a moment scanned his eyes on the screen.

'Oh god.' He said looking up at me. 'Olivia Stanley was murdered fourteen years ago.'

* * *

**A/N: So how is his? Please let me know what you guys think. **


	2. The Girl From Years Back Part 2

I kept humming the song in my head when I stepped out of my car and dragged myself to the usual bar. The smell of alcohol flooded my nose as I swung open the door and entered. Walking carefully to the counter, I sat on the stool, my eyes searching for Derek, the bartender.

'Hey Miley. The usual?' He popped from under the counter. I nodded and watched him make my cocktail.

'Any trouble to share with the ol'bartender?' he asked as he placed my glass in front of me. He was kind and sweet and I shared mostly all of my stuff with him. He listened and always gave me great advice.

'Nothing much, Derek. I just want to sit and think tonight. If I need another drink or a word of wisdom, I will give you a yell.'

He smiled at me and turned to other customers. I blocked the world around me and went to MileyWorld.

Everyone at the precinct was mortified that Olivia, the little girl had been killed fourteen years ago and had been walking around as a ghost. Justin tried to open her case file but it was not accessible, which meant we needed our head, Detective Georgia Gates to request to get access to the people who sat behind big desks. Convincing Gates to open up a fourteen years old case was gonna be a hell of task. We decided to call it a day and everyone headed home. Apart from me. Home didn't seem the right place to think.

Only if Olivia could just appear again…I hadn't sighted her after she told me her name. I wanted to ask so many questions. Obviously her killer was still on loose and I had this building rage to squeeze him in my palm. Where was this all coming from? I was suddenly getting too personal with this. Not knowing angered me. But then again I didn't have a choice.

I sipped my third cocktail and kept my face straight when an attractive guy took a seat next to me. Derek appeared again and took his order.

'Hey.'

I wasn't looking for a conversation.

'Hey.' I replied just for the sake of being polite.

Derek presented him his drink and disappeared again. While he was busy in his drink and checking on his phone, I took my time to check him out.

He had curly soft brown hair. His eyes were mushy brown, his lips full and pink. And his body? He wasn't that of a macho but the muscle lines were strongly visible. He smelled good, spicy and vanilla. I so badly wanted to sniff him.

I came back to attention when I saw him looking at me.

'Are you checking me out?' he asked with a grin.

'NO!' I spat.

'You totally were.' He laughed. 'I am Nick.' He offered me his hand which I ignored.

'I don't really care.'

'That's nice way to talk to the hot guy you were checking out.' He mocked me. He had a smart mouth.

'I wasn't checking you out. And who said you are hot?' I had my bitch button on.

He just looked in my eyes like he was trying to trap me into some voodoo of his. I tried to break free but damn he was so irresistible.

'Stop doing that.' I snapped out of him.

'I am not doing anything. It's you who are caught up.' He said, which was the truth.

'Puhlese. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?' I scoffed.

'I didn't catch your name.' He decided not to take the previous argument ahead.

'Miley..' I said, gulping my drink down my throat.

'What do you do, Miley?'

'I am a cop.' It was my turn to grin now.

'Wow I am impressed. Beauty and brains.' He said. I blushed on the inside but kept my cool on the outside.

'What do you do?' I asked him.

'I just moved back to the city.' He answered.

I couldn't think anything witty to say further and so I went back to sipping my drink.

Suddenly the room got upbeated when a fast track played. The volume was turned up as a bunch of teenagers crowded up the dance floor. I downed more two cocktails. I moved a little bit in my seat. Nick turned around to look at the dance floor, while I looked at him.

My body was reacting in an inappropriate way when I looked at him. There was a curent grooving in my body, wanting to just jump on the guy. It was purely because of the fact that I had five drinks down and hadn't slept with a guy in six months. My body was craving to get screwed and Nick right there being the one responsible for my raising lust.

'Somebody can't get their eyes off me.' He turned to me.

'There is something about you…your cockiness is wildly attractive.' I confessed.

He brought his stool closer to mine. He was now in my space. He leaned in a little so his mouth was near my ear. All of a sudden I felt drunk.

'You are hot, Miley.' He whispered in my ear.

I got caught up in his voodoo. I turned my face to the left and our lips were almost touching.

I pulled him closer, grabbing his shirt and crashed my lips into his. He broke the kiss after a minute.

'Do you wanna take this to my place?' he asked and I nodded.

I was gonna get laid which pretty much solved many of my problems. Or so I thought.

* * *

'I can't believe you would do something like that.' Taylor was certainly disappointed in me.

'She needed this.' Selena said in my defense. 'Do you know how moody she gets when she doesn't get laid?'

'Sleeping with a stranger wasn't necessary. You could have joined yoga classes.' Taylor suggested.

I was standing in the precinct's morgue, where Taylor worked. The morgue smelled gassy to me. And my eyes burnt. It was the hangover.

I wasn't even listening to the girls where they argued about my bad choices in life. But last night was good. Oh no, it was great. That guy, Nick, he had his tool working just the right way.

'Hey guys.' I heard a new voice.

It was Demi walking over to us with a grim look on her face.

'Gates is trying to get us access to Olivia's case. She is damned pissed about it. But I explained that it was necessary.' Demi said as the three of us nodded.

'It's good. She can get us the access. Everyone knows how dominating she is.' Selena said.

'And now we all need to head to her office. She said she has someone she would like to introduce us to.' Demi informed us signing with her hands to follow her.

Detective Georgia Gates was no regular woman. At the age of fifty three, she walked with a swag. People at the precinct called her 'Iron Lady'. Which did suit her. She always kept us on toes and lately had made my life a living hell.

'Good everyone's here.' She nodded her head, sitting on her chair by the desk. The rest of us stood around the room, waiting.

'Who is it that you want us to meet?' Joe asked, obviously losing his patience.

'If you could only be patient Detective Jones.' Gates snapped.

Justin and Joe exchanged a look and I smiled a little. Everyone in the room wanted to kill this woman. Personally I had ten ways planned out to kill her.

There was a shuffling behind me which announced the entrance of the much awaited person in the room.

He passed by me and Selena and went to Gates. Gates stood up.

'Detectives this is Detective Nick Gray. He is the new member of your team.'

My eyes almost fell out of the sockets when I saw that familiar face. It was Nick. Nick who I had one night stand with last night.

'He has served with the LAPD for two years now. I hope you make him home.'

Gates went on about him. My eyes were stuck on him. Did he register who I was?

Yes he did. He grinned at me. The same old grin that made him so irresistible. This was a nightmare.

'Are you okay, Miley?' Demi whispered.

'Little hungover.' I muttered.

After Nick was introduced, we started filing out of the office when I heard my name.

'Stewart, a word please.' Gates anounced.

I sighed and turned around. Nick passed by me again. This time making an eye contact and taking me back to the night for a split second.

Gates waited for all to exit. She sat on her chair and asked me to sit in front of her.

'What is the deal, Stewart?' She arched her eyebrows, making me more alert because now I felt like being inspected.

'What do you mean, Sir?'

She had ordered us to address her 'sir' as opposed to 'ma'am'.

'Don't play dumb on me. You know what I am asking. I have access to this fourteen years old case. What I need to know is why are we opening it?'

'sir..' I started fumbling up. She gave me a knowing look. I had to come up with a story.

'Actually sir, um..Olivia is..was um my long lost cousin. My dad told me that she uh was murdered years ago and he found out about it just like last week. He told me the murder wasn't solved so I really want to you know do justice to her. I can't sleep with her killer still breathing the air of freedom.'

To my surprise, Gates believed my word. She just nodded a little and tilted her head, asking me to leave. Boy was I good at this.

As I walked out her office, another problem awaited me in the hallway. Nick Gray.

He was standing by a desk, leaning fashionably on it. My first instinct was to walk away without even giving him much of a look but it wouldn't have done any good.

'Hey so..' I said awkwardly.

'Hey Miley.' He looked at me grinning yet again. I could literally feel him undress me with his eyes as he took a look up and down my body. He was bloody confident in his way. I was a total wreck of nervous breakdown.

'Stop looking at me like that.' I hissed seeking his attention on my face.

'Like what?'

'Like we had sex.' I whispered.

'But we did have sex. Then why should I look at you like we didn't?' he pointed out cockily.

'Look I work here. This is very important to me. I will not let you fuck this up.' I warned him, my index finger nudging his chest. 'If you tell anybody about the little rendez- vous we had last night, I will bury you in the ground, alive.'

He nodded and backed a few steps, his hands raised up.

'I have seen a lot of girls. You are sure something different.'

I smiled tightly before turning around.

'Come to the white board area. We are starting with a case.'

'Got it, Detective Stewart.' He chuckled.

'Stop checking out my ass. You have already flagged that.'

I didn't need to look back to know he was checking out my assets. I knew he was.

By the time I had reached the white board area where there were desks of my team, Demi had already drawn out case details on the white board. I leaned by the desk and Justin was sitting on it, his laptop on the go on his lap. Selena hovered around the white board while Joe and Demi just stood at a side. Nick walked in and decided to stand next to me.

I was a little conscious by his closeness. The little brushing of arms stroked memories of last night. Hot memories of last night.

'I will brief you guys with the case.' Demi announced and I snapped back.

Once everyone had their eyes on Demi, she began.

'Olivia Stanley, nine years old, was kidnapped on twenty first of December, year nineteen ninety. In the town of Hermsburg, which is about three hours from the city, Olivia and her friend Lacey were playing in a park while their baby sitter was buying them ice cream. Lacey saw the man who abducted Olivia and ran to the baby sitter. Police went on a search spree and after two weeks of search, Olivia was still missing. No ransom calls were made. Three weeks after from when she was abducted, that is on ninth of January, police found her body by the lake in the same park from where she was abducted. After two months of interrogation, the police were not able to find the killer. They closed the case.'

'What about suspects? Where there any?' Joe asked.

Demi pointed at the two pictures that were pinned on the white board.

'This is John Collin' she pointed at the photo of a middle aged man 'He was Olivia's neighbor and Olivia's mom said he always had a bad eye on Olivia. But John was with his friends at a bar at the time of kidnapping. Tight alibi. This guy, Adam Hokings' she pointed at the other picture of guy who looked younger. Possibly was in his college at the time when the photo was taken.

'Adam was spotted around the park at the time of kidnapping but nothing solid to pin him as a murderer.'

No one spoke for a second, anticipating and understanding what Demi just fed.

'The one thing that stings me is that why was there no phone call for ransom?' I wondered out loud.

'There could be some other reason for why Olivia was kidnapped.' Nick answered.

'They kept her for a month and then just killed her?' I countered back.

'Any sexual assault?' Justin asked.

'Nope.' Demi answered browsing through the file in her hand.

'Why keep her for a month and then just kill her?' Joe asked.

'We need to dig more. I am gonna take the autopsy report to Taylor.' Selena said, grabbing a file from Demi and walking away.

'Why are we solving a case from 1990?' Nick asked.

'Because we want to.' Joe said smugly.

'It's a dead end. We don't have any clues to lead us to the killer.' Nick was losing it.

'Miley, honey you need to talk to her.' Demi said, forgetting that Nick didn't know about it.

'Yeah okay.' I said. 'By that time, Justin, trace Olivia's parents and her friend Lacey. Also the two suspects. Let's start by interrogating them.'

'I and Demi will go through the file, look for minor details.' Joe said.

I nodded and started walking with Nick on my heels. I had no idea where to go. Olivia could be anywhere.

'Who are you going to talk to?' Nick asked.

'No one.'

'I was right there when Demi said you needed to talk to her. Who is her?'

I came to a halt and turned around. We had reached the coffee room and were alone.

'Nick can you not interfere please?' I asked.

'I am a detective here too. I am suppose to work on this case too.' He explained.

'Olivia?' I whispered as I saw that little transparent girl sitting on one of the chair.

'What are you-' I shushed Nick.

I walked to her and knelt down, coming to her eye level. I would have touched her shoulder but I wasn't sure if it would stay on her or just pass through her.

'Hi Olivia. Its nice to meet you again'. I smiled at her.

'Why the fuck are you adressing the chair as Olivia? Why are you talkin to a chair?' Nick prodded.

'Nick just walk away. I will explain you everything later.' I turned around to give him a nudge to walk away.

'Crazy..' I heard him mutter as he walked away probably thinking I had screw loose.

I turned back to Olivia. I thanked god when I found her right there.

'Where did you go, little girl?' I asked.

She twitched her lips before she answered.

'I really like talking to you.' She smiled at me. 'You are the only person that can hear me.'

She knew she was a ghost. It crushed me. A little girl totally alone in this world as opposed to having a wonderful life full of fairly tales and play dates and love was pushed down this path.

'Olivia you are a ghost.' I said very slowly. Hearing her doubts confirm from me could be harsh. 'And you have been wondering on this earth for fourteen years.'

'I know that. I stayed with my parents. They couldn't see me or hear me but I would watch them. But from the last few days I have been attracted to you. I didn't want to leave my parents and come all the way over here but something made me do so.'

So grandpa was right. Ghosts were attracted to us because we were the only ones they could contact.

'I am a little curious here. Can you touch me? Can you touch human beings?' Grandpa never cleared that doubt to me.

She frowned. 'No. I cannot touch any living things. I can touch non living things though. I have to touch them. I cannot pass through walls like they show in movies. I have to open the door to go to the next room.'

'Okay.' Now I had to prod the subject. 'Olivia, do you remember what happened when you were kidnapped?'

I held my breath as I watched her go pale. I could say she was replaying it in her mind.

'I was playing with my friend Lacey at the town park. Our babysitter had gone to fetch us some ice cream. The park was deserted because it was cold and no kid wanted to play. We were in the sand box making castles. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands grabbing from behind. I remember that I was dumped in the backseat of a car and he sat in the passenger seat. He had black cloth over his face.'

'He was alone?' I asked.

'Yes. He was alone. He kept me in his basement, I think. Because there were no windows where I was kept. He had tied my hand to the bed. He would let me watch TV and also bring me my favorite food.'

'Did you ever see his face?'

'No. He always had that black cloth on his face.'

'Did you tell which food was your favorite? Or did he know?' If he knew her favorite food the he was someone who knew her family well.

'He had asked me. He was a nice guy.'

A nine year old girl saying 'he was a nice guy' about her murderer did make me worried.

'Why was he a nice guy?'

'I had heard him talk to his mother over the phone. He loved her.'

I nodded not knowing how to react.

'Do you remember how um..' I let some air out of my mouth. 'How um he killed you?'

'Oh he didn't.' she said simply which about shook my ground.

'What do you mean he didn't?'

'I don't remember clearly but someone came to the house, a girl I think. They both had a fight. Then she rushed in and grabbed me. She put me in his car and took me away. Two days later she suffocated me with a pillow.'

It was amusing to see the little Olivia read out her murder details with such an ease without having a meltdown. But then again she had a period of fourteen years to get over it. Did she mature mentally? It did seem though. No theory could be concluded by this though.

'Do you know who she was?' I asked hopefully.

She nodded a no. 'She had a scarf on her face every time she brought me food.'

'Thanks Olivia.' I smiled at her. 'You know I am a detective. And I am gonna find both of these people who took you away from your parents and the state is gonna punish them. And you can move on.'

'What do you mean I can move on?'

'You can move onto your next life. I will help you find the light.'

She nodded happily.

'Can I go play at the park now?' she asked me.

'Sure. But please don't lose me. Come back after you are done playing.'

'I promise.' She walked away out of the door.

I stood up and took a grasp of things. This new information was a lot of help.

I took on my heels to find the others. When I reached near the interrogation room, I found Nick and Selena leaning over a piece of paper on the table.

'Guys I have something.'

Both of them turned to me alarmed with my gasping voice.

'The kidnapper and the murderer are two different people.' I announced.


End file.
